Nameless O'Brian
Nameless O'Brian is a famous film producer, director, and also voice actor. He is well known for being one of the O'Brian Family and for being the father of Amanda and Ashley O'Brian. As well as this, he is the father of two younger daughters and stepfather to another litter. Early Life Nameless was born in London. He was born in 1978 to Martina O'Brian. He has never revealed anything about his parents or his childhood. He said in one interview "I don't speak to my family, my family now is my family, what happened in my childhood won't get me into the new so why talk about it", he laughed naughtily. Career Nameless started his career at 16 years old. He directed and produced small, 10 minute clips and films, for his friends. When he was 17, he was signed to a producing company. By 20 years old, he had his own part in the company which has continued to grow since then. He moves around a lot to direct and produce as many films as he can. He has said that his job is so important to him and he will always work as hard as he can at it. Between 2004 and 2008 he had a positively reviewed partnership with producer David Thurlet, producing films such as Little Boy Child together. Some of his most famous directing works include Unseeing, Last Request, Breathe, and Over The Edge. He has starred in a total of eight films as of 2016; Bleak, Whispered Love Letters, Survive Me, Poked, Someone Else, Me Love, Why You Should Stay, and ye ded. Name Nameless is also famous for his name. He has never revealed what his real name is. He confirmed that his second name is O'Brian and that wasn't made up, but he was worked under so many names. Some of these names include Simon, David, Matt, Matthew, Alex, Jason, Sarah Bob, and Jim. He has been working under the name Nameless O'Brian since 2010. Some people say this is what his parents really called him, or that he was actually never officially named. Relationship and life with Hayley Weesta At 18 years old, he produced a music video for Girl Talk, called "What is our Love?". He met Hayley Weesta and they started dating. Although Hayley is often in the new for partying, drinking, and generally acting wild a lot of people have said that Nameless calms her down and keeps her under some control, that is why despite her personality, she has been with him for so long. In 1997, Hayley gave birth to Amanda and Ashley. Nameless has said that he is closest to Ashley of both of the twins and sometimes he feels he doesn't know Amanda as much as she should for being her father. In 2007, Hayley announced that she was pregnant with a daughter. She gave birth in early 2008 to their third daughter, Roxanne Rosemary O'Brian. Nameless often travels around with Roxanne. He divorced from Hayley Weesta in 2012 after she had an affair and daughter with Ching Chang Chong. Personal Life After his divorce he was seen with Summer Nights, Rian Knights, and Carmen Bell. He denied dating all of them and they confirmed this. In March 2013 he was seen with a mystery towel-head. The following day he confirmed being a relationship and later revealed that he was engaged to Sophie Eliza Marina Eloise Syka. In May 2013, Nameless and Sophie did an interview and said that they planned on adopting a baby together. They later announced that Sophie was pregnant and the baby was due in December of that year. On the 23rd they had a girl and named her Fruitpip Oak Heartdancer O'Brian. When seen in public in 2013 it was revealed that he was ginger haired, his natural colour, which he is usually ashamed of. His wife, Sophie, later said that she had encouraged him to bring it back. He was seen glaring, possibly angry about the colour. In 2014, Sophie and Nameless announced plans to adopt another child. They welcome a child into their home for one day but due to aggression, the child was returned to the sender. In November 2015, Sophie announced that she was pregnant by uploading a video online with all of her other children holding signs to gleefully announce the upcoming birth of the child. During a 2016 interview, Nameless commented that he sometimes forgets he has any childen apart from Fruitpip Oak who he described as his one true angel. The comments angered one of his oldest daughters, Ashley O'Brian, who insulted him during an interview while Amanda O'Brian tried to calm her down by repeating "hunnie hunnie hunnie". Ashley was later seen spraying outside her fathers house which pushed him to apologise to his twins and declare he does love them but finds the situation hard due to the behaviour of their mother. Category:O'Brian Family